Emily and Aiden Forever
by PLL and Victorious RULE
Summary: Emily finally decides to finish her Revenge when she finds out she's pregnant with her husband Aiden's baby (Future Fic) Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**[Emily's POV]**

I stood there looking in the mirror I was 3 months pregnant I've only know for a couple of weeks and still hadn't told Aiden, I've told Nolan but telling my husband I don't know why I'm so afraid

Aiden came up behind me and hugged me "What is the great Emily Mathis thinking about?" he asked with a smile

"Nothing really just thinking" I said putting on a smile "Shall we go to lunch?"

We still lived in my beach house in Summer but in winter we lived in a lovely house just outside of New York, and now we were going to lunch, I started thinking about Daniel he didn't know I was married, me and Aiden got married at the end of summer last year and left for our honeymoon before the season was over and then we moved here and well I hadn't seen him in ages

"Okay now what are you thinking about?" Aiden asked looking over at me for a couple of seconds

"I was thinking about the Hampton's and Daniel and what he'll say when he finds out" I replied

"Right well we haven't really thought about him have we, but remember it doesn't matter what he thinks"

I took a deep breath "Aiden when we get home I need to tell you something"

Aiden stopped the car outside the café and looked at me "Alright... It's nothing bad right?"

"Well it depends I think it's kinda cool but I'm not sure what you'll say"

"Could you tell me now than?" Aiden begged with a smile

"As long as you promise it won't ruin our lunch?"

"I promise kinda just tell me!" Aiden said in a playful tone

"Okay... I.. I'm pregnant" I said waiting for Aiden

"Your.. A baby... Really! Our Baby!" Aiden said with the biggest smile

"Yes a baby, our baby" I smiled. Aiden then leaned over to hug me then kiss me

"Okay let's go inside now!" I smiled happily and got out of the car

"I hope we have a little girl with your prefect, beautiful blonde hair and big brown eyes!" Aiden said smiling, he actually looked like he had a skip in his step

"I'm only 3 months we still have awhile to we can find out" I said

"I'm sure I can wait.."

"Alright" I laughed

"table for the Mathis's" Aiden said to the person as we walked in

"oh yes right this way please" he said and we followed, After we sat down a waiter came up to us

"What would you like to drink and would you like to order?" she asked

"I will have orange juice and not now"

"Coke please" Aiden said

"Okay I will be right back with those"

"Emily I have a question are we still plotting Revenge or not?"

"No I'm pregnant I can't" I said

"Why don't you put Conrad away now?"

"I don't know I guess I could"

"we'll talk to Nolan then" Aiden said "Wait does he know?"

"Yea I told him"

"Emily? Aiden?" We turned around to see none other than Daniel Grayson.. Of course and his little sister and well Emily's too, Charlotte

"Oh Daniel, Hi" I smiled really annoyed he's ruining our lunch

"Hi Daniel" Aiden said waiting for him to see Emily's ring

"How have you been Emily I haven't seen you in so long" Daniel said he was clearly checking me out and I did not like that since I'm pregnant

"I've been good, just enjoying life you know"

"Oh My God Emily did you and Aiden Get Married!" Charlotte said spying my wedding ring, I looked at Aiden who was smiling, a lot of help he was

"Uhh.. yea" I said looking down I really didn't want to see Daniel's face, Charlotte then grabbed my hand to look at the ring

"It's So Pretty!"

"Thanks" I smiled I then looked at Daniel's face and he didn't look happy

"How long have you been married?!" Charlotte asked sitting down in a chair next to mine, Yep lunch was ruined

"We got married at the end of Summer last year" I said

"Wow so almost a year"

"Yep!" I say smiling it was kinda nice to have someone to talk to about this kinda stuff

"Have you have a baby yet or are you planning or are you pregnant?!" Charlotte asked getting excited

"umm.." I looked at Aiden who just looked at me like ' Go on you know you want to and better to get it out now'

"I am pregnant, 3 months"

"Oh My Gosh! Congrats!" Charlotte screamed she was pretty excited although when I looked at Daniel he had gone white

"Well me and Daniel should get going let you enjoy your lunch although I hope to see you in the Hampton's this summer!" Charlotte smiled

"Yes we will be there" Aiden said, we waved and watched them leave "Well wasn't that fun" Aiden smiled and I just glare

"No that was.. that was.. yea"

"He'll move on or be unhappy forever his choice Em" Aiden said

"Yea I know.. anyway back to lunch!" I said as the waiter came back with our drinks

[...]

Lunch was great we talked about the baby and summer, man Aiden is excited he was talking about baby names for his "little princess" but now we're driving to Nolcorp

"Hey Nolan" I said as we walked into his office

"Ems, Mr Bond" He said looking up I smiled at his nickname for Aiden

"So what are you up too?" I asked getting ready to tell me about Conrad and Victoria

"Work.. so have you told anyone anything important?" He asked smirking while I glared good thing I had told Aiden

"If you're talking about the baby then yes she did tell me today at lunch" Aiden smiled big

"Yep and guess who we ran into?" I said

"Who jack?"

"Why would Jack be at a café in the middle of New York City?"

"I don't know... well who was it?"

"Daniel and Charlotte.."

"Ohhhh well did they-"

"Yes Charlotte saw my ring" I sighed

"oh anything else?"

"Yea we told them I'm pregnant when Charlotte asked"

"Well that news will already be around the Hampton's then"

I sighed "Yep... anyway while we're here-"

"So you didn't just come to visit your bestie?" Nolan asked fake sad

I rolled my eyes "Aiden I agreed that since I'm pregnant might as well put Conrad and Victoria away now we have everything to be able to do it?"

"So you're getting your revenge over with, that's all it took was for you to get pregnant?!"

"I'm also married I'm starting a life and I don't want my baby to be in this one"

He nodded while looking at me Aiden was hugging me from behind "Okay I'll get on it"

"Thank you Nolan" I smiled

"I come over later and we can talk more and everything"


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's POV**

It's been a month since we started trying to get Victoria and Conrad put away and so far it's going great and today me and Aiden are going to the doctor and then going to the Grayson's annual first party of the season. Even being back for a day it's great

"Well Emily are you guys ready to see the baby?" The doctor asked

"Yes!" Aiden said he of course couldn't wait it was his first time "seeing" the baby

I smiled at him "As you can see my husband is very excited"

"Lots of dads can be like that... okay right there is your baby" she said pointing to the screen

"Oh My God!" cam from Aiden's mouth

"Would you like to know what you're having?" she asked

"Yes!" Aiden said just before me "can we please"

"Yes I wanna know too"

"Yes!" Aiden was so unusual lately parenthood is going to be interesting

"Okay" the doctor laughed "Congrats you guys are having a boy"

"A Boy Really I man i Really wanted a girl but a boy is just as awesome"

"He's Really happy to be having a baby" I smiled

"Haha I can see that"

"So is he healthy?"

"Yes he is perfectly healthy"

"Oh that's great!" Aiden said

"Your son could be a big boy by the looks of things but maybe not" she said looking at Aiden then at me, I smiled knowing what she meant

"Wow! Thank you Dr Zane"

"No problem it's my job now I'll leave you to get changed and I will set up the next appointment"

"Okay thanks" Aiden said

"A Baby Boy" I said

"I know!" Aiden she grinning from ear to ear

[...]

"So Mr and Mrs Bond how did the appointment go?" Nolan asked coming up beside me as we walked to the boat

"We're having a boy!" Man I'm walking on cloud 9

"Really wow congrats guys"

"The doctor said he could be a big baby" Nolan nodded as we walked onto the boat

Me and Aiden followed Nolan hand in hand before seeing Charlotte

"Emily!" she said running over bringing Declan

"Charlotte Declan Hi!" I smiled

"How are you and the baby!"

"Baby?" Declan asked confused

"I'm pregnant Declan 4 months with a little boy" I smiled waiting for Charlotte

"OH MY GOSH A BOY!" She screamed Aiden looked at me smiling

"Yep I'm a lucky guy" Aiden said speaking up

"Oh Congrats guys you're gonna be busy though"

"Wow congrats" Declan finally said I kinda forgot he was still standing there

"Well we better carry on" Aiden said and I smiled and said bye

"Well that was fun.." Aiden said

"She a teenage Girl" Aiden laughed

"Emily" I heard from behind me

I turned to see none other than Daniel looking at me of course checking me out again and Aiden noticed because he tensed

"oh uhh Hi Daniel"

"Wow you look great" He said kissing my cheek he's drunk I can smell his breath, Please don't do something stupid

"Uhh.. thanks I think"

"So how far along are you?" he asked clearly had no idea what he was talking about

"4 months..." Really don't want Aiden to hurt him

"So when were you gonna tell me about our baby" And there it was of course, Aiden had really tensed up now

"It's not yours and you know it, Come on Aiden" I said turning around quickly and walking away with Aiden

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes please I actually don't feel to good anyway"

"okay come on"

[...]

We got home and I ran to the bathroom to puke yea I really hadn't been feeling very good but not because of Daniel well I think that was part of it but I don't think being on a boat was that good of an idea

It was 6pm and I was feeling a little better

"How are you feeling? Want some food?" Aiden asked

"I'm feeling a little better"

"Want some food then?"

"Maybe a sandwich please" I say with puppy dog eyes

"Anything for my beautiful wife" Aiden said walking back to the kitchen before coming back with a sandwich

"How did you make that so fast" I asked as i sat up

"I had already made it knew you would want one"

"Aww you're so sweet" I say kissing his cheek

"Do you wanna talk about baby names?" He asked looking very hopeful

"Yea sure" I said taking a bite from my sandwich


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily's POV**

I'm 6 months pregnant and really big but now Me, Aiden and Nolan are all sitting on the sofa with the biggest smiles on our faces because Conrad and Victoria's trail just finished and my father is no longer the most hated man in America they are

"Congrats Ems or Amanda"

"Nolan just cause they are locked up forever doesn't mean I'm telling the world that I'm actually the real Amanda Clarke"

"What!" We all turned to see none other and Charlotte who looked broken

"Charlotte let me explained" I said trying to get up

"Your Amanda Clarke but then whose that women that was meant to be... you?"

"She's Emily Throne we switched names a long time ago"

"So your my real sister?"

"Yes.." I said scared of her next move. But her next move was something I didn't see coming she hugged me "Your not mad?"

"No well kinda I know this is out of place for me to ask but can I live with you?"

"What about Daniel?"

"He's gone he left, he only left a note" she said giving it to me

_Charlotte_

_I'm so sorry for leaving without you but I can't stay here I mean my parents, your mother are the most hated people ever for everything so I left and have gone into hiding because people hate me but your be okay because your only half of them so please be safe I love and I'm sorry._

_~Daniel_

"I'm so sorry Charlotte and yes it's okay if you live here right Aiden?" I said turning to face him

"Yes it's fine just as long as you don't mind moving to our house just outside of New York and your also okay with a crying baby in a couple of months?"

"Yea I'm okay with that" she said smiling "Emily or Amanda?"

"Still Emily I'm Emily now"

"Okay"

[...]

It's been a month since Charlotte moved in with us she been looking at schools to go to but she's not sure if she wants to go to one yet and there's also only two months to the baby is here

"Morning love of my life" Aiden said walking into the kitchen

"Morning" I said kissing his cheek and handing him coffee

"Morning Charlotte" Aiden said smiling at her

"good morning Aiden" she still hadn't looked up from all the papers at the table

"What's more interesting than us?"

"What?" She said finally looking up

"I said what's more interesting than me?"

"Well for starters a lot of things but I was reading about this school" She said why I laughed at her Aiden comment

"What school?" I asked after I finished laughing

"here" she said giving me the papers of University of Southern California

"University of Southern California?"

"I know it's far I was just looking but if I am going to go to University I wanna go here" She said handing me another lot of papers

"New York University?"

"It's closer and well I don't really wanna go to far"

"Well it's all up to you"

"Well I gotta get to work Em"

"Okay have a good day" I said going over to him to give him a kiss "love you"

"Love you too"

"Oh and say hi to Nolan for me"

"Will do babe, bye Charlotte"

"Bye Aiden" she said just before he walked out the door

"Okay well what do you wanna do today I do know we need more food" I said laughing

"Could we go shopping?" she asked

"Sure why don't you go get changed"

"Okay"

Half and hour later and we're ready to go, and hour at the store getting food and an hour trying on clothes and everything Charlotte could see, we headed to the Stoweaway only because Charlotte wanted to see Declan, I hadn't seen Jack in like forever but I was about to see him now

"Hey Declan" Charlotte said as she kissed him

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Me and Emily were out shopping and then I wanted to see you so here we are"

"Okay hi Emily"

"Hi" I said sitting down at the table Declan had been cleaning

"How long to go?"

"2 months thank god" I sighed "I can't wait to wear heels again"

"Okay well I gotta get back to work do you guys want anything?"

"a burger and lemonade please?" I asked

"Same" Charlotte said sitting down

"Okay coming right up" Declan said walking off

"So is he going to any school?"

"he's gonna go to the one here in New York he starts soon"

"Charlotte you don't have to hide forever remember your Charlotte Clarke not g-r-a-y-s-o-n" I said getting her to smile "If you wanna go, go i can pay for it you my sister remember"

"Okay I'll think about it"

"Emily?" Jack said from behind me

I spun around "oh hi Jack"

He was holding Carl but then he looked at the bump "Your pregnant?"

"Uhhh.. yea 7 months didn't declan tell you?" i was confused Declan and Jack told each other everything

"Umm.. no he didn't.. Is it Daniel's?"

I couldn't help but laugh was he really that far behind

"Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry sorry it's just I'm married to my husband Aiden, you've met him right he's the father"

"Your married? When did that happen?"

"Almost a year and a half ago"

"Really!? Wow I'm far behind"

"Just a little" I laughed

"Hi Carl" Charlotte said kissing his cheek causing him to giggle

"Chawlie!" He said holding his arms out to her

"Wow he's talking already!"

"Yea well he is almost 2" Jack said as he gave Carl to Charlotte

"Oh wow I'm behind too"

"Okay anyway I really have to get going I have to go bye stuff for upstairs and the bar so come on Carl" Jack said holding his arms out

"Okay then bye" I smiled

"Okay ladies your lunch" Declan said coming out right after Jack left

"Thanks!" Charlotte said

"Declan are you and Jack alright?"

"uhh.. yea kinda why?"

"He just came through here and he didn't even know I was pregnant?"

Declan frowned "We've been at odds for a little while now, I've tried fixing it but he doesn't listen"

"What happened?"

"I kinda said something about Amanda not meaning to though! and he's barley talked to me since"

"Well why don't me and Emily and Aiden babysit Carl and then you two can talk or yell or whatever to sort it out?" Charlotte asked

"Me and Aiden aren't babysitting Charlotte sorry"

"Okay well I can!" She said smiling

"You know that might be a good idea Charlotte Thanks!" Declan said kissing Charlotte cheek

"But you'll have to ask Jack and don't say anything about us"

"Okay!" Charlotte smiled

I sat there smirking "Not trying to burst the bubble or anything but Charlotte you live in mine and Aiden's house did you ask if you could babysit?"

Charlotte looked at me "Oh My Gosh I totally forgot sorry Emily! Could I babysit Carl for the night if Jack's okay with it?!" She said while I smiled

"Yes you can but you'll have to ask Aiden too"

"Okay" she said pulling out her cell phone

"Hi Charlotte" Aiden said happily

"Hi Aiden I was wondering if I could baby sit Carl for the night to help Declan out with a problem!"

"Uhhh.. Sure as along as you've asked Emily"

"Yea I have"

"Are you telling the truth can I talk to her?"

"Sure" Charlotte said covering the phone with her hand "He wants to talk to you" She told me

I took the phone "Hi" I said happily

"Hey babe how are you"

"Good"

"Did you say it was alr-"

"Yes I said it was fine"

"Okay cool then I guess I will see you later"

"Yes you will"

"Bye I love you"

"love you too" I said hanging up and giving Charlotte her phone back

"So is he cool with it?!"

"Yes he's fine with it"

"YAY! now I'm gonna call Jack"

"I'm gonna go severe some more people"

"And I have to use the bathroom" I said and walked off

[...]

We hung out at the Stoweaway for another hour before Jack came back then he packed somethings for Carl and gave us his car seat and finally we got to go home. By the time we got home it was 2:30pm

"Uhh finally home!" I said flopping onto the couch

Charlotte put Carl on the floor and then looked through his bag for some toys, after awhile she finally found them

"Here you go Carl, Emily do you have a play pen?"

"Yea it's in the baby's room but it's still in the box"

"oh okay but is it easy to put together?"

"Ummm... I'm not should I can't remember cause we got it like 2 weeks ago"

"Okay well I'll go look" she said starting to run to the stairs

"Pardon me miss nanny!"

She spun around to look at me "Yes?"

"You forgot Carl"

"Can you watch him for 2 secs please?"

I sighed "Okay fine 5 minutes"

"Yay Thanks!" she said running up the stairs

I turned the TV onto the little kids channel and Carl watched bits of it while he played with his toys

"I think I'll wait for Aiden" Charlotte said walking over

"You don't need it anyway, it just means you have to watch him really closely"

"Okay" she said

"Also you may want to watch him near the stairs" I said pointing to the stairs where Carl was running over too

"Oh gosh!"

[...]

It was 6pm and I was so tired so I just ordered pizza this baby was really tiring now when it's in me what's it gonna be like out of me

"I'm home!" Aiden said walking through the front door

"Hey we're in here" I called from the Lounge

"Hey guys" Aiden said as he kissed me then sat next to me "What are we watching?"

"Snow Buddies" Charlotte said she was cuddling with Carl and eating pizza at the same time

"Snow what?"

"Snow buddies it's a movie for kids" I said pointing to Carl "Charlotte picked it

"Oh I see what's it about?" he asked then Charlotte paused it annoyed

"It's about 5 talking puppies who are brothers and sister it's just started so watch and please stop talking!" She said then unpaused it while I cracked up then I got 'shhhhhed'

"alright then, Is this what we have for dinner?" he asked me quietly and I nodded


	4. Chapter 4

**[Charlotte's POV]**

Uhhhh... Carl's been crying all night and I've barely had any sleep

"How can you cry all night?!" I whined it was about 6:30 am and I've had no sleep

"He's missing his dad" Aiden said walking into the kitchen

"Yea I guess but he knows who his Auntie Charlotte is"

"Maybe he didn't like being somewhere different"

"Probably... I'm really sorry I didn't know he would do that!" I said

"Charlotte it's alright it's gonna be happening to us soon it's good practice" Aiden smiled

"Where's Emily?"

"In bed probably asleep"

"I hope she's okay it's probably bad to not get much sleep when your 7 months pregnant"

"Oh she'll be fine.. Now I'm gonna watch him and you go up to bed" Aiden said taking Carl from me

"No you don't have to do that I'm the one babysitting"

"Well you can't babysit on no sleep"

"What about you?"

"I slept like a baby didn't hear anything to about 20 minutes ago"

"Woah! alright I guess I can leave him with you" I said

"Okay have a good sleep what time are you dropping him off?"

"8:30"

"Okay go sleep for 2 hours then" I nodded and ran up the stairs

[...]

**[Emily's POV]**

I dragged myself into the kitchen sleepery "Uhhh what time is it?" I asked whoever was in the kitchen

"9:30am" Aiden said

"Oh good morning babe" I said waking up a little after rubbing my eyes

"Good morning to you too did you sleep alright?"

"Kinda I think I kinda fell asleep and then nothing was waking me up cause I was so tired"

"Okay well I'm glad you got some sleep"

"By the way Carl is never staying over again if he's gonna do that!"

"Well that's what our baby boy's more than likely gonna do"

"Whatever lets drop it" I said mood swings coming out

I sighed and sat down at the counter running my hands through my hair "Where's Charlotte?"

"She dropped Carl off about an hour ago so probably talking"

"Or sleeping" I mumbled

"Na she had 2 hours of sleep before dropping him off"

"What?"

"I got up at 6:30 and told her to go to bed and I'd watch Carl"

"Really oh you're so sweet"

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"A waffle?"

"A waffle well that's new"

"I bought some yesterday"

"Really where?"

"Freezer"

"Oh okay" he said pulling the draw open "Oh look at that waffles?" I heard him say to himself

"I'm back!" We heard Charlotte call from the front door

"Hey we're in here"

"Oh hey Emily I hope you're not mad at me"

"It wasn't your faut who would have known an almost 2 year old would do that"

"Yea your right.. What are you guys doing?"

"I'm about to unfreeze some waffles for Emily, Do you want some?"

"Oh Yes please" she smiled

[...]

It's been a month and a half since Charlotte baby sat Carl and things have just gone by so fast it's not funny, Aiden's been painting the baby's room and putting all the stuff together, I've bought everything there is for a baby, we're been trying to pick names oh and Charlotte got a job which I'm happy about because after all the Grayson stuff she's been so down and not sure what to do with herself

"Okay so Coby or Connor?" Aiden said

"I like both"

"So Coby Connor Mathis or Connor Coby Mathis?"

"No I don't like that what about Coby Aiden Mathis or Connor Aiden Mathis?"

"No I don't want my name as his middle name"

"Alright then what about Coby Flynn or Connor Flynn?"

"Flynn? where'd you get that from"

"Popped into my head"

"Coby Flynn Mathis? I like that more than Connor, What do you think?"

"Coby Flynn Mathis what do you think of that baby boy?" I said putting my hand on my stomach to feel the baby kicking "He's kicking" I smiled

"Maybe take that as a sign he likes the name?"

"Yea! so Coby Flynn Mathis it is?"

"Yes our baby boy Coby!"

Me and Aiden sat on the couch cuddled up watching a movie before Aiden started dinner

"I was thinking I'd like to use my dad's name as his middle name but Amanda and Jack did that with Carl so we can't"

"Do you want to call him Coby David Mathis instead?"

"What about Coby Flynn David Mathis?"

"Mouth full but if that's what you wa-"

"I'm not going to do it if you don't want to!"

"I'm just not feeling it"

"okay we'll stick to Coby Flynn then"

"There are lots of ways for David to be with him" Aiden smiled at me as we heard the front door open and close

"Hey guys I'm home" Charlotte called out

"Living room" Aiden called back

"Hey" she smiled

"How was work?"

"Good some people can be so rude I hope I was never like that"

"You probably were" Aiden joked standing up "Well I'm gonna get started on dinner" He said leaving Charlotte with her mouth wide open

"He's just joking"

"I know I was joking about being mad at him" Charlotte said flopping down next to me while I laughed

"We picked a name"

"Really! What?"

"Coby Flynn Mathis"

"Oh Coby how cute!"

[...]

**[Nobody's POV]**

It was 2am and everybody was sleeping peacefully, well almost everybody Emily wasn't she usually didn't because of how big she was but now it was hurting and she wasn't sure why

"Oh god!" She said quietly sitting up

"Aiden! Aiden!" Emily said shaking him

"Huh?"

"Aiden it's time"

"Time?"

"It's time"

"Time? Time oh time!" Aiden said jumping out of bed and grabbing Emily's bag and some pants

"It hurts!"

"Okay don't worry deep breaths" Aiden said helping her up after he got his pants on

[Emily's POV]

Oh My God this hurts, luckily my water hasn't broken yet

"Oh I got the keys and wrote a note for Charlotte let's go" Aiden said helping me walk to the door

"My water broke Aiden!"

"Don't worry let's get you to the car" Aiden was pretty calm I couldn't believe it

The drive was taking so long and it was hurting so much why can't Aiden go faster it's 2am nobody out driving at this hour

"Aiden!"

"Don't worry babe we're almost there, deep breaths" He told me

"Uhhhh!"

"We're here, just calm down a little so you don't scare everybody" He told me while I glared

"whatEVVEER!" I said as another contraction hit

Aiden helped me into the lobby and to the front desk

"My wifes in labor!" Aiden said as we got there

"Okay hold on I will get you a wheelchair" the woman at the desk said jumping up

We got a room and the doctor was checking everything which was taking forever and I thought I would have the baby right here and now

"Uhhh! Can I have the baby yet?!"

"No not yet your about 3 centimeters dilated, so you could be here for a while but everything is on track and your baby is very healthy"

"Thanks doc" Aiden said since I was glaring, but then I saw the doctor say something to Aiden who smirked and nodded

"What she say to you?" I asked after she left

"just something about the birth" Aiden said sitting next to me

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Nothing it's nothing bad"

I eyed him then said okay

**[2 Hours Later]**

It's Been Two Hours Two and nothing seems to have happened

"How far along am I now!"

"4 centimeters" The doctor said while she wrote something down

"FOUR! I Was Three, Two Hours Ago!" I was getting really moody now

"Sorry Mrs Mathis but your baby doesn't seem in any hurry" She said while I scowled "But if you want I can give you something to help you sleep since this is going to take a while"

"Ummm... yea okay" I said a little unsure

"Don't worry it won't hurt the baby most women do it if the labor is going really slow"

"Alright then"

**[Aiden POV]**

Poor Em she's in pain every 20 minutes and she still has to dilate 6 centimeters but she's been asleep for about an hour now the doctor said I should get some too but I'm still thinking about it

Just then Dr Kate walked back in the room

"I see you haven't gone to sleep?"

"Na I'll be fine"

"They all say that" she laughed "So are you excited to be a dad?"

"Yep I was hoping we'd have a girl but we're having a son but I'm still excited about that"

"Yea my husband was the same we had two boys then finally had a little girl"

"Oh you have kids"

"Yea my 3 little monsters"

"What are there names?"

"Jake, Finn and Lucy" she said I smiled "Have you got a name for your baby?"

"Yep Coby Flynn Mathis"

"Oh Coby's a cute name" She said "Well I better check Emily"

"She all okay right?"

"Yep everything is going perfectly"

"It's not to slow right?"

"Nope she about 6 centimeters along now?"

"Really?!"

"Yep I'll come back in 30 minutes to check it seems to be going a little faster now"

"What is she doesn't wake up in time?!"

"Oh she's just sleeping we can just shake her or something but I'll do it when I come back"

"Alright" I said I watched her leave then looked at Emily she was so beautiful and she's my everything I mean she giving me a family I love her so much

**[Emily's POV]**

Contractions oh god I was sleeping happily until now and I'd forgotten I was in labor but of course it was still happening

"Emily your awake!" I heard Aiden say

"Yea stupid contraction woke me"

"Well you didn't seem to feel all the others"

"Oh Emily your awake that's good I really didn't want to have to wake you"

"How come I didn't feel the other contractions?" I asked

"They're meant to be mild did you feel one?"

"Yea it woke me up!"

"Okay how on I wanna see how far along you are" She said

"Okay..."

"Alright I'm gonna go get ready" She said standing up

"What?"

"Are you ready?"

"To have the baby?"

"Yep" She said smiling


	5. Chapter 5

**[Emily's POV]**

Oh My God! Make It Stop!

"WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX EVER AGAIN!" I screamed at Aiden who smirked and I finally knew what the doctor had told him

"Okay babe" he nodded

"OH I MEAN IT!"

"Yep!"

"Emily I need you to focus"

"Uhhhh!"

"Come On babe you can do it"

"No I can't!"

"Pardon me but Emily Mathis Has Never! Ever! given up on anything ever" Aiden said making me smile

"Emily I need you to push!" Kate said so I pushed almost breaking Aiden's hand, I could see his face going blue he was trying not to scream

"Good Girl!" I feel like a dog

"Your doing great Babe" Aiden said kissing my head

"I can said a head!" I heard Kate say "Emily a few more pushes and he'll be here!"

"Really that's amazing" Aiden said about to have a look

"AIDEN!" I screamed

"Sorry..." He said ducking his head

"Emily I need you to push please!"

"God! How long until this is over"

"Well if you keep pushing it will be over soon" The doctor said

"Fine! Gooossshhh!" I said as I pushed

"One More and he'll be here" She said "I'll tell you when just relax for a couple of seconds" I looked at her with a look that said 'How The Bloody Hell Am I Gonna Relax'

"Your doing great Ems" Aiden smiled kissing my head

"Okay Emily get ready to meet your son" the doctor smiled "One two three Push!"

I pushed as hard as I could till I heard a baby cry then I collapsed on the bed tiredly

"Well done Emily, I love you" Aiden said kissing me

"Thanks but I'm never doing that again"

"That's just what I told my husband but we have 3 kids now" The doctor told me she was hold Coby, I smiled holding my arms out

"Is he all healthy?" I asked after she gave him to me

"He is great he weighs 7 pound 9 ounces so a very good size"

"Hey there Coby I'm your daddy" Aiden said with the biggest smile ever

"And I'm your mommy" I said smiling also

"What's the time?" Aiden asked suddenly looking up from Coby

"Coby was born at 5:53am" She said

"how'd you know his name is Coby?"

"Well for one Aiden just said it and he also told me earlier"

"Okay wait what the date today?"

"Today is the 12th of October"

"Okay thanks, Hey Coby your birthday is October 12th" I smiled down at him

"Okay sorry to have to take him from you but we need to check him over and make sure everything is just prefect" The doctor said

"Oh okay.."

"And we will move you into another room and get someone to make sure all is good with you" She smiled

"Okay"

**[An Hour Later]**

It's been an hour I wanna see my Coby again

"When are they gonna bring him back!"

"More than likely soon" Aiden said not looking up from his phone

"Who are you texting?"

"Nolan"

"Oh well could you call him I wanna talk to him"

"Will do, oh also do you think I should call Charlotte or do you think it's still to early for her?"

I wasn't listening to what he was saying I could hear him speaking but all I was doing was looking a my stomach it was flat now well still a little fat but not like it was a few hours ago

"What are you doing?" Aiden asked looking at me

"It's weird not having the bump there anymore"

"Well it's gotta be I mean it was there for 5-6 months growing and now it's gone"

"But the good thing is I do get my body back and we get the cutest little boy"

"knock knock knock" someone said from the door

"Come in"

"Hey you guys you finally get your little man back" A nurse said smiling at us because Aiden was sitting on the bed with me, he had been facing me

"Oh yay give me!" I said quietly smiling

"Also he is hungry so do you want my help with breastfeeding or is he your second or third or something"

"No he's our first" I said "And yea I have no idea what I'm doing" I feel ashamed I didn't know what I was doing

"It's all good nobody knows what they're doing with their first" The nurse said

"Okay... does he need feeding now?"

"Yep, Now do you want your husband in the room or not?"

"I don't care"

"Okay well..." The nurse showed me what to do and how to hold him while feeding and how to get him to latch on

"Thanks..."

"Lilly"

"Thanks Lilly now do that till he's finished then you burp him by..."

"Yea I've seen that before"

"Okay then I don't have to explain?"

"Nope I'm good I've burped a baby before"

"Okay good then I will leave you to it, But I'll be back in a little while okay?"

"Yep" I said not looking up from Coby he had light, dark eyes so very likely to go brown like mind but he had dark hair which was a little weird since I have blond and Aiden has light brown

"Do you want me to call Nolan?"

"Okay" I still hadn't looked up from Coby

"He's prefect" Aiden said

"Yes he is" I said looking up and meeting Aiden's smile which I happily returned

"Okay on to calling Nolan" Aiden said as he tapped his phone a few times before I faintly heard ringing since the room was so quiet

"Hey Nolan it's Aiden I'll put you on speaker" Aiden said

"Oh hey and okay" I heard Nolan say since Aiden had really put it on speaker

"Hey Nolan" I said

"Hey Ems hows everything?"

"Great Coby is prefect"

"So the little man has arrived and Coby's his name?"

"Yea his full name is Coby Flynn Mathis"

"No David or Clarke?"

"No, so when are you gonna come up and meet the little guy?" Aiden said

"I could come over now if you want?"

"You already here aren't you?" I said

"Maybe..."

"We're in room 23B"

"Okay be there in a second" Nolan said hanging up while Aiden handed me a blanket to cover up a little till Coby finished

"Thanks" I said kissing Aiden on the lips

"I'm gonna call Charlotte see if she answers" Aiden said walking out of the room leaving me alone for about 10 seconds before Nolan walked in

"Hey Ems" He smiled "Never thought I'd see you in a hospital because you had a baby" he said while I glared

"Careful or the baby might start doing that"

"shut up" I said rolling my eyes and moving the blanket a little so I could see Coby's face

"Can I see or hold him?"

"I'm breastfeeding right at this second so maybe wait a bit"

"Yep that is a good idea" he said while I laughed

"Charlotte didn't pick up" Aiden said coming back into the room

"Okay well she's probably sleeping do you know what time she went to bed last night?"

"No I went to bed at 11 and she was still awake then"

"Alright well try her later"

"Okay" Aiden said coming over and sitting in the chair next to the bed

"Is he done yet!" Nolan said

"No but probably soon"

"So when did you go into Labor?"

"About 2am"

"Well he got here pretty quick"

"Didn't seem like that to me"

"It went slow at first then sped up fast, right Em" Aiden said

"Yep" I said I was looking down at Coby again He's just so prefect

"I need to use the bathroom I will be right back" Nolan said leaving the room and then right after Coby finished

"Oh so you were waiting for Uncle Nolan to leave were you" I cooed at Coby as I covered up and then started burping him

"Your gonna have to show me how you do that" Aiden said watching me with a smile

"It's pretty easy"

"Your already amazing with him" Aiden said as I fixed Coby back into my arms

"Wanna hold him?" I said when I realised Aiden still hadn't actually held him

"Uhh.. alright" he said while he stood up and carefully took Coby from my arms

"Okay I'm back" Nolan said walking back in "Oh so he finished while I went to the bathroom"

"Yep and now daddy's having a cuddle" I smiled at Aiden who looked so nervous

"Relax babe he's not gonna break"

"How are you not nervous?" Aiden asked while he looked like he was trying to relax

"I actually don't know" I said wondering why I wasn't nervous

"Can I have a hold?" Nolan asked Aiden

"Not just yet" Aiden said holding Coby closer while I laughed

"I see your relaxed now?"

"Yea, yea I am"

**[2 Hours Later]**

After about 10 minutes Nolan finally got to hold Coby but only for about 5 minutes then Aiden wanted him back. I called Charlotte about an hour ago and no answer. Nolan left half an hour ago

"Hey babe?"

"Yea?" Aiden asked from his seat his eyes were closed

"I'm a little worried about Charlotte"

"Do you want me to call her again?" He asked opening his eyes

"If you don't mind?"

"Okay be back in a second" Aiden said leaving the room

I looked over at Coby who was sleeping I would have to say he is super cute and he looks a lot like Aiden

"Hey bud!" I smiled at him as he slowly woke up

"Still no answer" Aiden said coming back in

"I'm a little worried"

"I'm sure she's fine probably still asleep if you went to bed at 1 or 2 or something, you'd sleep for ages in the morning too"

"I guess.."


End file.
